


The Hallway

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, i like it a lot, its also uuhm cliche and predictable, spooky !!! this is a spooky 1 !!, this is probably one of my favorite things ive written tho omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie wonder what's in the hallway





	The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> heres that spooky thing for the request!! i meant to write something completely different but then i had an idea nd i was like.. gotta omg, its a lil stressful and scary so b safe!!

"Sportacus. Sportacus, _wake up_ , please.”

Sportacus’s eyes were suddenly open, the desperation of Robbie’s voice pounding suddenly through his ears and into his veins, a sick and dreadful kind of adrenaline. He propped himself up on one elbow and turned towards Robbie who sat behind him, a tall, shadowy figure leaned over like a foreboding gargoyle against the light that flooded in from the hallway beyond the bedroom door.

“What’s wrong, Robbie?” Sportacus asked him, his eyes tracing the corners of the brightness that flooded in and licked the wall like a flame. He looked at the shadows stretched out before him, stretched across Robbie’s face and leaving it in an almost unnatural dark. Finally, almost apprehensively, he turned to look at Robbie’s eyes which stood from the black, a dusky granite color rimmed with a bloody red and staring widely at Sportacus. They shone from the darkness of the room, from the gloomy overcast of Robbie’s expression.

“Did you turn on the hall light?” he asked, his voice hoarse. Sportacus blinked once. Twice.

“Wha-”

“Did you turn it on?”

Sportacus shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Did you?”

There was a noise in the living room and Robbie, looking like a cornered animal, turned towards the door. Sportacus was immediately out of bed.

“I’m closing the door,” he whispered. Robbie watched him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as Sportacus very gently snuck forward and grabbed the door handle. Outside the door, somewhere down the hallway footsteps rang out, slow and methodical. Sportacus pushed the door and the light of the hallway shrunk and shrunk until it was barely a sliver. A huge, formless shadow blocked out the gentle luminescence and, if possible, Sportacus moved even slower. With very soft movements he turned the doorknob until the latch of the knob sunk into the face plate, and it silently slid into the mortise of the wall. He gradually released his pressure on the knob so that it turned back to its natural position and, at last the door was closed.

Sportacus snapped the deadbolt shut, and turned around to press his back against the door. The bedroom was now pitch black, and he could hear only the sound of Robbie shuffling on the bed. The doorknob fidgeted suddenly next to him as Robbie crept towards the door to stand by his partner, and Sportacus felt his heart beat faster and faster as, protectively, he reached out to cover Robbie. Where the tall man should have been, his hand made contact with something scaley and wet.

“Sportacus?” Robbie’s voice rang out from the other side of the door. “Why did you lock the door?”


End file.
